1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of electrical storage batteries and more specifically, to an improved apparatus for assembling a battery.
2. Background of the Invention
The fabrication and assembly of an electric storage battery such as a lead acid storage battery have undergone major changes over the decades. The changes in the fabrication and assembly of an electric storage battery have been implemented to increase the reliability of the electric storage battery, to reduce the material cost of the electric storage battery and reduce the labor cost associated with the assembly of the electric storage battery.
Many assembly processes of the electric storage battery have been automated to reduce the overall cost of manufacture. One process in the assembly of the electric storage battery that has been automated is the process of sealing a battery case closure to a battery case.
Typically, the battery case comprises a rectangular open top case having a plurality of intercell partition walls. A plurality of battery plates are respectively received between the plurality of intercell partition walls for forming a plurality of battery cells. The plurality of battery plates between the plurality of partition intercell walls are interconnected by intercell connectors extending through or over the intercell partition walls. The intercell connectors connect the plurality of battery plates between the plurality of partition intercell walls in an electrical series configuration.
In most battery designs, a positive and negative battery post extends upwardly from the battery plates at opposed ends of the battery case for providing a positive pole at one end of the battery case and a negative pole on the other end of the battery case. In these battery designs, the positive and negative battery posts extend above the level of the battery case.
In many battery designs, a battery case closure includes a positive and negative battery bushing secured to tho battery case closure. When the battery case closure is placed over the battery case, the positive and negative battery posts are received within the positive and negative bushings of the battery case closure. The batter case closure is sealed to the battery case by a heat sealing process. Thereafter, the positive and negative battery posts are electrically connected to a positive and negative battery bushings.
The prior art has provided numerous battery case sealing machines for heat sealing a battery case closure to a battery case. In general, these battery case sealing machines heated the upper surfaces of the sidewalls, the intercell walls and end walls of the battery case and simultaneously heat the sidewalls and end walls of the battery case closure. After the battery case and battery case closure were at least partially molten, the battery case closure was moved into engagement with the battery case allowing the molten surfaces of the battery case closure and the battery case to unite for sealing the battery case closure to the battery case.
Unfortunately, the battery case sealing machines of the prior art had numerous disadvantages. Firstly, the battery case sealing machines of the prior art did not always provide a uniform seal about the upper surface of the sidewalls, the intercell walls and end walls of the battery case. Secondly, the battery case sealing machines of the prior art were large and occupied a substantial volume on a production battery assembly line. Thirdly, the battery case sealing machines of the prior art were slow in operation. Fourthly, the battery case sealing machines of the prior art required an extensive amount of time for altering the machine for accommodating for a different size of battery case.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for assembling a battery.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case that overcomes the difficulties of the prior art battery case sealing machines.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case incorporating a unique single column configuration for providing increased accuracy and speed of the operation of the apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case incorporating a unique single column configuration for providing increased accessibility to the apparatus for easy cleaning and alteration.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case for providing increased speed in interchanging a heater platen for accommodating for a different size battery case.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case with independent control of the melting time of the battery case and the battery closure.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case with increased control of the melting depth of the battery case and the battery closure.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case with increased control of the pressure of engagement between the melted battery closure and the melted battery case.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case with increased control of the time of engagement between the melted battery closure and the melted battery case.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case having improved alignment between the battery closure and the battery case.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case incorporating an improved conveyor for moving the battery case relative to the apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case incorporating an automated battery closure loader for automatically loading the battery case closures on the apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case incorporating a battery closure conveyor for sequentially moving a plurality of battery case covers to the apparatus for automatic loading thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case cover to a battery case for providing increased speed in interchanging a battery closure receiver for accommodating for a different size battery case.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for sealing a battery case closure to a battery case incorporating a rotatable closure receiver being rotatable about a horizontal axis for enabling a closure to be loaded onto the closure receiver while a battery closure is awaiting heating by the apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for assembling a battery having a device for moving a carrier with fluid pressure through fluid conduits disposed internal a shaft.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for assembling a battery having a novel case stop for stopping and positioning a battery case on a support.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for assembling a battery having a control system for controlling the movement of a case heater during a battery case heating process.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for assembling a battery having a conveyor for sequentially moving a plurality of flat battery components such as case closures.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.